


The Break-Up Song

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Andy still loves Bloom, Bloom doesn't return his feelings, F/M, Gen, He works out his feelings through singing, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before season one. At his first gig, Andy chooses to sing what he views as a happy-sounding, break-up song. It has been a week since Bloom dumped him, but he tries to work out his emotions through this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-Up Song

The Break-Up Song

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Light Before We Land by Delgados

*

            The break-up wasn’t horrible or bittersweet. It wasn’t exactly amicable, but it was long coming in hindsight. Andy doesn’t hate Bloom for breaking up with him. He isn’t angry with her. He’s sad, not the kind of sad where he would cry over a picture of her, but the kind of sad where he didn’t see the ending coming so soon.

At least she didn’t use the “we’re-better-as-friends” break-up line. It’s just he wishes that the break-up happened after his first gig. Before the break-up, he was planning to play all these romantic ballads at the Frutti Music Bar. It is couples’ night at Klaus’s bar.

Now, he just finds those ballads kind of inappropriate for him. Unfortunately, the bar is filled with couples expecting love songs. He’ll just have to get creative and fast before it’s his turn on the stage.

He racks his brain for nearly ten minutes, while listening to a decent rendition of Whitney Houston’s “I Will Always Love You” power ballad. He can always sing a song that sounds romantic but is really about a break-up.

He knows one song that he has been fiddling with for the past year. Problem is that he lacks the instruments necessary to replicate the smoothness of the song. He only has his bass guitar and his voice isn’t as dreamy as the songstress.

His time is up when the power ballad singer comes backstage. Well, he cannot back out of the song now. He goes up and sees some of his friends there. Bloom isn’t there. They just broke up about a week ago, so he understands if she feels awkward about coming.

He wishes she was here.

He pushes up his horn-rimmed glasses and plugs in his bass into the amp. He feels lighter from Bloom’s absence. The lightness translates well into his voice.

_“In cases such as these I'd like a hand_

_Don't wake me up without a master plan_

_With black and white instead of colour_

_Don't you understand?_

_When things that once were beautiful_

_Are bland”_

He is thinking while singing. He thinks of Bloom. He thinks of their relationship. The beginning and the end.

_“And when I feel like I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in awhile_

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us”_

It was two weeks after the first year of high school began. He was using a shortcut to get to the music room when he met Bloom. She was also using the same shortcut to reach her art class.

_“In truth there is no better place to be_

_Than falling out of darkness still to see”_

It started off with them waving at each other. Within a week, they exchanged simple “hellos”. Then, two weeks later, they started making small talk with the five minutes of free time they had.

_“Without a premonition_

_Could you tell me where we stand?_

_I'd hate to lose this light_

_Before we land”_

Andy did not ask Bloom on a date until nearly two months of quick chats together. He thought that she would say no because she never blushed with him like he did with her. They went to the movies, shared their dreams, and called each other every night.

_“And when I feel like I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in awhile_

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us”_

Bloom was his first girlfriend. She is amazingly kind and gorgeous. She is everything that Andy would want in a realistic, ideal girlfriend. Apparently, he just wasn’t what Bloom wanted in a boyfriend. They broke up two weeks before school would end.

_“Before we let euphoria_

_Convince us we are free_

_Remind us how we used to feel_

_Before when life was real”_

He looks across the crowd once more and sees Bloom. Her hair is a raggedy mess and her clothes look a bit sweaty like she ran all the way here. She smiles at him with warmth and support. She’s late, but she’s here.

_“And when I feel like I can feel once again_

_Let me stay awhile_

_Soak it in awhile_

_If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong_

_Buy a little time_

_For this head of mine_

_Haven for us”_

He still carries a torch for her, but she has made it very clear that she doesn’t feel a spark for him. It’s okay. Maybe, in a year from now, they’ll be good friends. He hopes they won’t drift apart like most couples tend to do after the break-up. He would hate to not talk with her for years.

*


End file.
